True Feelings
by Legacy55
Summary: Ryoga's always loved Akane, but time after time his chances for loved have been quashed. Now he's had enough, he's determined to tell Akane his true feelings no matter what... Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the following characters.

Summary: Ryoga always loved Akane, but time after time his chances for love are quashed. Now he's had enough, he's determined to tell Akane his true feelings no matter what… One shot.

Paring: Akane/Ryoga

Rating: T

(To start, I would just like to note I'm all for the whole Ranma/Akane relationship. I think that Ryoga fits perfectly with Akari, but I still kinda like the Ryoga/Akane pairing. Anyway, this is my first one shot and I've been working on this for quite awhile now, please read and review.)

"So um, Akane. I've been wanting to say this for a long time now, it's just most of the time I get to scared to even talk to you. And even If I overcome it I usual just get interrupted, but this time I'm sure of it. Nothing will get in the way of me confessing my true feelings for you… Akane, I love you…" There was a long pause before Ryoga looked up to see himself shinning back in the mirror. He pushed the bangs out of his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Oh who am I kidding; it's never gonna happen! Oh sweet Akane, how I wish I could confess my true feelings for you…" He had just gotten back from a training trip in the "mountains" and was once again trying to tell his future wife the truth about his feelings.

Ryoga picked up a neatly wrapped box of sushi that he had bought downtown. "I hope Akane likes this, it took me a week just to find the damn store…" He sighed again before collapsing down on his lumpy and uncomfortable sleeping bag.

"Curse my life…Not only am I cursed with the pig, but I don't even know left from right… I'm always so lonely, yet still I push myself to be better than Ranma. Can I ever be better than that idiot? Or am I just fooling myself?"

Ryoga went outside to get some fresh air, last night he had thought he camped out in a forest. But as soon as he caught sight of the local children running around, he realized he was actually in the park. _I wonder what Akane's doing right now, could she be possible be thinking about me? _The eternal lost boy looked to the morning sun hopefully.

"Hey P-chan!" He heard a yell from nearby, knowing exactly who it belonged to he growled.

"What do you want Ranma?" Ryoga questioned, not even turning around to look at his rival.

"I'm over here pig boy!" Ranma landed in front of him, startling him so much that he fell backwards. The martial artist just laughed at him as he sat up.

"Is this something important, or are you just here to piss me off as usual?"

"Whoa buddy, something wrong?" He noticed the tone of annoyance in his rival's voice.

"Actually yeah, I've got something really important to do today, so would you mind leaving me alone?" Ryoga heaved himself back up then glared at him.

"Important? You finally getting a GPS so you don't get lost every time you turn a corner?" Each word Ranma spoke just served to make him angrier, he could feel his blood boiling.

"No, and its none of your business so don't even ask." He turned around and started back to his tent.

"Hey Ryoga! What'd ya say about a little morning spar?" He dropped into a fighting position, clenching both his fists.

Ranma stopped him just as he was opening the door flap. His hatred for him reaching a breaking point he turned back and charged at him. Easily avoiding Ryoga first punch he stepped back a few steps forcing him to follow. "Come on, you gotta be faster than that!" He mocked, avoiding another of his punches.

"You better shut up before I break that damn jaw of yours!" Ryoga yelled furiously, trying desperately to even lay a finger on his rival.

They continued down the road, stopping when they reached the river running through the city. Ryoga finally had him cornered, as his rivals back was to the fence that enclosed the river. "I warned you Ranma, you shouldn't have pissed me off so much!" He ran forward at Ranma, aiming his fist directly at his face.

Quickly jumping to avoid him, Ryoga crashed through the weak fence and fell face first into the water. Ranma smiled as he saw him crash into the river, a soaking and squealing pig coming back up. He waved to P-chan as the river carried him down stream.

Whistling to himself he walked back to the tent, he could only smile at Ryoga's stupidity. "I really need to get a new rival…" _Still, Ryoga was up to something maybe there's something in his tent he was hiding…_

As he searched the tent from top to bottom he found a small box made of bamboo. "What's this?" He looked over it and found a tag, it read…

_To my darling Akane, this box of sushi marks the beginning of our new relationship together…_

Ranma started at the sushi for a long time after, wondering what it could possibly mean.

Finally the rushing water stopped as P-chan was pushed ashore. The little pig looked around and squealed at the unfamiliar surroundings. It looked like a forest, but past the trees he was able to make out a large building.

Having a thermos in his backpack for just such an occasion he quickly changed back to normal. After, he also took out a set of clothes and changed. Things like this happened often, so he was always prepared. "Now, to find out just where I am…"

Meanwhile, on top of the nearby building… "I'm telling you, Ryoga's planning something!" Ranma said, slamming his fist into his palm for emphasis.

"And just what makes you think that Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked, her brown hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"Because," the young martial artist turned and looked down at the schoolyard, "after I beat him up this morning I found something in his tent… It was for Akane…"

"So? Let him go after her, and then you'll be free for me!"

"You know the only reason I'm telling you this is because you were the closest person to talk to!" He growled at her.

"Ran-chan… If you really want some advice then listen, just let Ryoga say what he's got to say. I don't even think Akane's got anything feelings for him."

Ranma cleared his throat before looking back at his fiancée, "Ya think?"

It took Ryoga two hours to figure out he was at Furikan high, however he still didn't have his bearings. "Now just how am I gonna get back to my tent?" However, before he could even leave the school grounds he heard a voice that filled him full of happiness and fear at the same time.

He quickly ducked behind a tree and watched as Akane and her friends walked by. "Did you hear that Ryoga is back in town Akane?" One of them asked her.

"No I haven't, he sure has been gone awhile hasn't he?

"Yeah, but when he comes back he always showers you with gifts! It like he's got a crush on you!"

"Wha-? Ryoga? No, not Ryoga…" She told herself in a not so assuring voice.

Ryoga just shook with excitement as they continued to talk about him. It took all of his self control to not jump out and confess his love right then and there. But soon they passed and he breathed a sigh of relief. _I can't believe they were just talking about me! But what Akane said at the end there… Was she serious? Could she possible have any feelings for such a lonely and pitiful person like me?_

It must have been the greatest stroke of luck in Ryoga life, because he had actually found his tent by the end of the day. Realizing it was far too late to find Akane, he had decided to sleep and deal with it tomorrow.

Cold, that's what Ryoga felt as another gust of wind pushed past him. He had been waiting at this exact spot for three hours, just waiting for a glimpse of Akane. He knew that his future wife traveled this road every day to school; he also knew that Ranma and Akane were having yet another fight so they would be traveling apart from school. It was the perfect time to strike.

While his gift of sushi had gone bad, he was still sure he could confess his feelings. He just needed the right opportunity, he needed confidence. Ryoga looked at his watch, or at least he would have if he had one. The little money he got he spent on Akane, he could never get anything for himself aside from the bowls of instant noodles he ate.

But finally, just when it looked its bleakest he caught a glimpse of her. She was running along the street, her beautiful short blue hair trailing behind her. The blue and white school outfit looked amazing on her, hell anything would. He almost didn't say anything as he was amazed by her beauty.

"Hey Akane!" He waved to her just as she went to pass him.

"Oh, hey Ryoga! It's been awhile. I'd love to talk a bit but I'm running late!" She said hastily before running off. His heart was nearly broken in two, all the waiting, ruined. However Kami must have smiled on him, as she was suddenly stopped by another yell.

"Akane my beauty! Come to Happosai!" The small, perverted martial arts master yelled as he leaped at her from a nearby building, his morning haul sailing behind him.

She screamed; her voice a high pitched squeak as she flailed her arms to knock him away. However he was able to dodge her attacks and was in arms reach of her breasts. "Why don't you pick on someone your own gender you pervert!" Ryoga shouted as he kicked him away.

"T-thanks Ryoga!"

"It was no problem, that old freak really needs to be taught a lesson."

Happosai skillfully flipped in the air before he landed perfectly, a couple feet from him. "So, you think you can just poke your nose in my business? Well I'll show you something Ryoga my boy!" With three steps, and a quick twirl of his pipe the lost boy was flying high sky high. "Now, Akane my dear where were we?" He turned back to find the road empty, she must have run off while he was dealing with the pest.

"Stupid perverted old man; he's such a damn pain…" Ryoga grumbled as he climbed out of the shrub he had landed in. "AH!" He screamed and stumbled backswords. Ranma was standing right in front of him; his face was mere inches from his own.

"What, I scare you Ryoga?"

"No! I'm not scared of you…" He brushed the dirt off his clothes as he stood back up. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I'll get there whenever I want! As if that stupid principal will stop me!" He boasted. "But anyway, I know about your little plan…"

"Wha-what? Plan? I don't know what you're talking about." He lied the best he could, yet his tone was not so subtle.

"I know what you're trying to pull with Akane, so I'll tell you this once. Lay off before I have to get serious." Ranma raised his right fist to assert his point, before turning and leaving the lost boy alone.

_Is Ranma serious? But I shouldn't care, I've beat him before. If he really comes between me and Akane, I'll show him that our love burns so brightly it'll burn him!_

While it took Ryoga a whole six hours to find Furikan high again, he got there just in time as students were pushing out of the school. Through the crowds of people he tried to spot Akane, but the fact that she wore the same uniform as every other girl made things a little complicated.

But finally all his work paid off when he found the sweet face of Akane. She shown out to him like an Oasis in a burning desert. Running past the last of the students he was only a few meters from her, and surprisingly she was alone.

Ranma's eyes followed his rival as he searched through the crowd. It wasn't until he found her did he start worrying. "That stupid little pig, I told him…" Turning to his right he found Kuno practicing in the nearby garden, perfect.

"Yo Kuno!" The wan bee samurai swirled in place and raised his wooden sword.

"Like the puny insect that disturbs the deadly spiders sleep, why do you pester one such as I?"

"It looks like Ryoga over theirs making a move on Akane, might wanna do something about it." He said causally.

"WHAT? That lowly peasant dare take my maiden! His blood will spill like the blossoming of the cherry trees!"

"Hey Akane, ni-" Ryoga's introduction was cut off as Kuno swung his sword in a downward arc towards him. The bokken missed his tender skin by mere inches. "Whoa, what are you doing?" He dropped into a battle stance.

"Trying to steal Akane Tendo from me I see, you will die heathen!"

"If you really want a fight then you got one!" Ryoga yelled, swinging his bamboo umbrella.

"So, what do you say we go home? Ryoga's obviously busy." Ranma said to Akane as they watched they two fight.

"Were having a fight, remember? Baka…" She muttered before leaving the school alone. He just shrugged and went after her.

Finally, Ryoga stood panting, one foot resting on the defeated Kuno's back. "Like I was saying…" His voice trailed off when he couldn't see Akane. "Damit Ranma!"

Ryoga slumped down onto a stool in the small restaurant of Downtown Nermia. The delicious aroma of frying dough filled the air. "Oh, hey there Ryoga!" Ukyo jumped up from behind the counter.

"Ukyo! I didn't know you were here?"

"Why wouldn't I be? This is my restaurant after all."

"Really? I thought this was my house…"

"Well since you're here now, do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah sure, just give me whatever. I don't care…" He replied, the depression very noticeable.

With her lightning fast reflexes she poured out the batter onto the counter grill. "Something wrong?" She questioned.

"No, I'm just hungry that's all…"

"Really? Sure you're not having any problems with Ranma?"

He clenched his fist just at the mere mention of his name. "Well, maybe. He has been a nuisance lately."

"Like how?" She flipped the pizza a few times.

"Well, " He dropped his voice to a whisper, almost as if he was scared of his future wife hearing. "I've been trying to confess my feeling to Akane but… Ranma's been getting in the way. Every time I get up the courage to talk to her he gets in the way. At this rate I don't think she'll ever know my true feelings…"

Ukyo nearly burned the Okonomiyaki as she listened to him with the utmost attention. It wasn't until the smell of burning dough reached her nose did she realize it. _Wow! Ranma was right, he really does have feelings for her! _"Well Ryoga, I could help you…"

"Really?" His face lit up.

"I could keep Ranma busy for the day; all you'd have to do is get up the courage to talk to her."

"W-wow. I can't thank you enough Ukyo! Me and Akane will finally be together!" He yelled happily before rushing out of the restaurant, leaving his pizza. Ukyo smiled as he left, _If Ryoga starts going out with Akane that'll leave just me and Ranma!_

The eternal lost boy looked left, then right. No one. The path was empty, not a person in sight other than his future wife. It seemed Ukyo had lived up to her promise; Ranma wouldn't get in the way this time. As Akane moved nearer he took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "Akan-"

_Crack! _The booming of thunder echoed across the afternoon sky. Almost instantly the once empty sky was filled with dark clouds, and a downpour started. There was no longer a teenage boy standing in the empty alleyway, instead there was a small black pig.

"P-Chan!" Akane squealed as she found her cute pet. "What are you doing out here in the rain? Come on, your coming home with mommy." She hugged him close to her chest, which slightly helped his crying. She hurried down the road, wanting to get out of the pouring rain as fast as possible.

"Looks like you got home just in time Akane, that storm is getting worse by the second." Kasumi said to her younger sister as she entered the house.

"Yeah, lucky I got P-Chan too. He was out there in the storm on his own! Now come on baby, let's go upstairs and get you nice and toasty warm!" She carried him upstairs and dropped him on her bed; Ryoga began rolling around on the sheets, enjoying the warmness and aroma of Akane.

"I'll just change into something a little dryer…" She said to herself, taking her clothes off right in front of the black piglet. Blood shot out of Ryoga's nose as he quickly buried himself in the blankets, keeping her out of sight.

"Ah! That's much better…" A moment later she collapsed onto the bed, relaxation washing over her like waves of the ocean. "Come here P-Chan!" She hugged him close to her bosom, and once again he blushed as she cuddled with him.

Ryoga didn't know how long he cuddled with her, but he awoke much later in her arms, still a pig. He wiggled out of her grasp and hurried out of the room. Luckily finding the bathroom he jumped into the already hot water, coming back up as a naked teenage boy. "Alright, this is the time I tell Akane my feelings for her!" He started to march out of the bathroom but suddenly stopped as he realized his lack of clothes. "Oh crap! I gotta find some clothes; maybe I can borrow some of Ranma's…"

He took a few quick glances outside to find it empty, if he remembered correctly Ranma's room was just down the hall. He would have to get there fast, or least being seen by one of the Tendos, or worse Akane…

Ryoga ran as fast and quietly as he could down the hall, taking cover behind a wall as he went. A yawn from Akane's room stopped him dead in his tracks, and not until did he hear her breathing return to normal did he continue. He made it to Ranma's room and quickly put on a set of clothes. The yellow shirt with bowtie and black pants was a common uniform that his rival wore, and it would do him good now.

_I can't just walk into her room and wake her up, that would be way too creepy! Maybe I should just go downstairs and wait for her to wake up… _So Ryoga did just that, he descended the single flight of stairs and made his way to the kitchen. Kasumi greeted him as he entered.

"Hello Kasumi, do you have any idea when Akane will get back up?" He asked bluntly.

"She usually has a nap after school; she'll probably get up right before dinner."

Ryoga waited, just staring out into the backyard of the Tendo household. The small koi pond rippled as fish swam against the bottom. Although it was boring Ryoga somewhat wanted it to last forever, he was nervous about talking to Akane and would have preferred to put it off.

But the time finally came, he heard her descend the stairs slowly, one step at a time. She was surprised to see Ryoga sitting in the living room but nonetheless smiled. Akane took a seat beside him and there was a dead silence. _Okay, now's your chance Ryoga. Tell her now! _His mind screamed at him, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach spoke otherwise. It took him a long time to say something, and it was just a single word. "Akane..."

"Yes Ryoga?" She asked, her eyes glistening in the fabricated light.

"Akane, I've got to tell you something… You see ever since the moment I've laid my eyes on you I've known. I've tried so many times to tell you, but so far it's been useless. The reason I give you all these gifts, the reason I try so hard to beat Ranma is because Akane… I love you…" The words came out so softly and sweetly that he almost couldn't believe that he said them himself.

Akane was completely bewildered, no doubt surprised at what he said. "Ry-ryoga… I had no idea…" Her voice was alien, apart from the way she usual spoke.

"I'm sorry Akane!" Ryoga stood up, knocking over the table. "I'm such an idiot; you don't love me back I know! How could I think that anyone would ever love a pitiful lost fool like me…?"

"Ryoga that-"

"I guess I'll just go out into the mountains and die alone, the way I was meant to live…"

"Ryoga I-"

"Hate me? I know, and I don't blame you. Oh how could I be such an idiot! I should never have said anything!" He turned away from her, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ryoga! I like you too!"

Suddenly, the million pieces that was his heart felt like it reformed. "What?" He had to make sure he heard things properly.

"I said I like you, I like you a lot. I just, well I have so much going on and Ranma… I've never been able to tell you."

"So you really do like me? You mean, you want to be together?"

"Yes Ryoga, I would like that a lot." Akane smiled at him, and his heart seemed to melt. He pulled her in for a deep hug, enjoying for the first time her skin against his as a human. He wanted it to last forever.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Kasumi asked obliviously, holding a tray of tea in her hands.

"No Kasumi, you're not interrupting anything…" Akane smiled back to her sister, still embracing him in a hug.

(I'll thank all of you who read this; it means a lot to me. I worked very hard on writing this, and if you like it please review!)


End file.
